


Who Writes This Stuff?

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: I Remember Your Mom [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fourth Wall, Meta, Metafiction, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Shipping, Television Watching, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky & Sarah react to OUAT S5E21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Writes This Stuff?

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched THAT episode. In real life I'm pretending it never happened.
> 
> Anyway, I have this weird thing with Bucky and Sarah. It has to do with that meme that went around after one of the Captain America trailers and had Bucky telling Steve "I remember...your mom." You become obsessed with that which you hate, or maybe it's just me.
> 
> It's probably too early in my writing to write a meta-fiction but I hated this episode so much that I had to do something. I hope this is funny.
> 
> Oh, in this particular story Steve is with Maria Hill.

"What the hell was that?"

Bucky's voice was tight with emotion.

Sarah was quiet beside him on the sofa.

"Did you know...?" He asked, still staring at the darkened television.

Sarah nodded.

Bucky took a deep breath but Sarah knew he couldn't say anything to her.

"You said...," Sarah began but Bucky interrupted.

"I know, I know, I didn't want to know," Bucky moaned and covered his face with his hands.

Sarah's phone rang, Steve's ringtone.

Bucky muttered something about a conspiracy and stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Sarah answered.

"How bad is it over there?" Steve's voice came over the line.

Sarah was fairly certain she heard a woman's mirthful laughter in the background.

"As bad as expected," she said.

"He really didn't know?" Steve sounded surprised.

"I told you he doesn't like spoilers," she said.

"But it's been all over tumblr and Twitter for months," Steve reminded her.

"He hasn't been on social media since that Captain America meme offended his sensibilities," Sarah said, a smile quirking on her lips as she fought back her laughter.

"I heard that," Bucky called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, let me know if we need to have an intervention," he said.

"OK," she said. "Oh, and tell Maria we're still on for coffee after school tomorrow."

"Sure, mom, goodnight," Steve said.

Sarah shut off the phone and wandered over to the kitchen.

Bucky was standing in front of the open refrigerator just staring. Sarah reached past him and grabbed a beer.

"I think this is what you're looking for," she handed him the bottle.

"I need something stonger than that," he groused, but he took it from her and shut the fridge.

They sat at the table.

"How could they kill him off?" Bucky asked.

"Well, do you want to know?" She asked.

Bucky sighed and nodded.

"Sean Maguire is leaving the show," Sarah said.

Bucky choked on the beer he'd just swallowed.

"What?" He gasped.

Sarah only nodded.

"So they can't even bring him back?"

Sarah shook her head.

"But what about Regina's happy ending?"

It was a rhetorical question so Sarah remained silent.

"Stupid show," Bucky mumbled and took another swallow of beer.

She felt a smile come to her face.

"Maybe they'll bring your doppelganger back and he can be her happy ending."

Bucky leveled a glare at her.

"The Evil Queen and the Mad Hatter?"

Sarah shrugged.

"They've had weirder storylines," she said.

"What would their shipping name be?" He asked.

"Mad Queen," Sarah chuckled.

"Evil Hatter," Bucky said.

"Jeffer Mills," Sarah said.

"Oh, that's terrible," Bucky laughed.

Bucky finished his beer and stood up.

"I'm going to write a fix-it," he declared.

"Now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," he said and turned to walk toward their second bedroom where they had their office and library.

"So, uh, you don't want me to comfort you?"

Bucky froze.

"Comfort?"

"Um, hm," she replied and stood to walk past him.

When she reached the doorway to their bedroom she turned and quirked and eyebrow at him.

"Um, well, I guess I could use some consolation after all that misery," he said and slowly walked toward her.

"No fix-it?" She asked.

"I'll fix-it tomorrow," he said, and followed her into the room.


End file.
